Eric's Crappy Christmas
Eric's Crappy Christmas is the twenty-sixth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Eric tries hard to have a better Christmas than last year's but unfortunately it turns out to be worse. Script (We start with Eric in his room.) ERIC: (excited) It's nearly Christmas and I can't wait to show off my list! (he shows his mother and father the list) ERIC: Here is the list, it shows what I want for Christmas. KIMBERLY: (concerned) But Eric I'm afraid that's a little too much we can't afford to buy them all at once. ERIC: (disappointed, but not cross) But Mum I've been waiting for ever and ever can't you please let me have a good Christmas for a change? DIESEL: Well son it's too bad since you're always naughty and getting coal instead of presents under the tree. Don't you remember last Christmas when... ERIC: OK I know and I promise I won't be naughty again. KIMBERLY: You better be a good boy and behave yourself or else you will face the consequences understand? ERIC: OK. (Later that day...) (Eric goes to a department store to get the Christmas presents. On the way he sees snow falling.) ERIC: (neutral, puzzled) That's strange... I thought it wouldn't snow at all in Southern California... especially before Winter. (He goes inside.) ERIC: Since I'm out getting some presents, I wonder if I will find the ones my mother and father would like. (He goes up the escalator... and passes Father Christmas, and sitting on his lap was a small child, crying and screaming in horror at having to sit on his lap.) FATHER CHRISTMAS: Ho ho ho! And what would you want for Christmas, kid? CHILD: (crying) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I want my Mummy and Daddy! (he goes to the Beauty Department) ERIC: Now what would my mum want for Christmas? (he imagines his mother saying "Eric give me a dark chocolate scented perfume it just came out and should like to have one".) ERIC: (surprised) Oh yes that's the one she wants (he grabs it) (neutral) I'll get a new dress for her as well. (he goes to get his mother a dress, later...) Now what does Dad want? (He goes up the escalator again and walks to the men's department.) I think he said he wants a new suit or something. (he sees a smart outfit with a flower for cosmetic purposes) (happy) I hope he likes this one. (he gets it... later still...) I've got some things for my nan and gran'dad, my uncle and aunt, my brother Garrick, sisters Erika and Suzy, my cousins, and last of all my girlfriend Julie. I think I need one more before I leave. (he is awed by the marvellous sight of a glass bird.) It's a goose, and it's got a golden egg to go with it! I'll buy that one as it is at a discount price even though it looks expensive. (He then goes down the escalator to the check-out queue. He walks up to the till.) Um excuse me Sir how much for all of this? CASHIER: That will be OVER 9000 dollars. ERIC: Don't worry I've got a 10,000 bob note. (he hands money over and gets the change.) CASHIER: Keep the change and receipt please. ERIC: Thanks. (he leaves with the stuff and goes home, especially after having done some more shopping for himself and his family and friends.) (Back at home...) ERIC: (straining, tired) Ouuuuuuuuuu, man this lot's heavy. I think my arms are gonna fall out. (his mother opens the door.) KIMBERLY: So Eric where have you been? And how have you survived this much snow? It's a blizzard out there. ERIC: (neutral) Well I don't mind the cold, but anyway I went out doing some Christmas shopping and I got a load of gifts for everyone. KIMBERLY: (happy) That's the Christmas spirit I was hoping for. (neutral, yet suspicious) And how much did all that cost? ERIC: (nervous) Um... over 9000 GoBucks? (he waits there, expecting a reaction from his mother.) Is something the matter? KIMBERLY: (nervous chuckling) No, not at all. (happy) Besides your father had just received a 50,000 GoBuck bonus and a big big big pay rise so there's no need to worry about money. ERIC: (happy) Thank the Lord for that. I guess I was lucky. (he and his mother go inside. Eric goes upstairs to his room.) I wonder what everyone would make of my presents. I hope they love it. (Script to be finished soon!) (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 27, when Eric sits the January exams and tries even harder to pass... by actually studying?) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes